popular titanic
by the.best.ever
Summary: when the kids from the TV show popular gets a ticket to go the Titanic. in this Sam and harrison had a baby named Ben. there is tear, laghter, smails, frowns. it is ebeventful and Domestick. PS slow at began chapter bad spelling but you shold make it out


**What is happing:**

Harrison and Sam: are engage and have a baby named Ben

Brook: has no boy friend but still likes Harrison

Josh and Lilly: are still married

Tuna sisters: one tuna sister is in an other Class

Carmon: is same old Carmon

Sugar Daddy-SD: is back in football and is with Exquisite

Marry Chary: is reiterated

EmoryDick: still is wired

Exquisite: lording English

Trailer 

The student of Mrs. Glass's class has got Ten invitations to go on the titanic, the invites came with a list of names to go on The newest house bout of the year! But sadly everyone has to have a roommate. Sam and Harrison have a son named Ben, who is only a few months

Story:

Chapter-1

On the bout and off

"Ok students I have looked at the posableitys and I have found the most miscible roommates for everyone." Mrs. Glass started of the day. "Marry Cherry and EmoryDick, Sam and SD, Lilly and Nicole, Brooke and Tuna, josh and Carmon, Harrison and me." Mrs. Glass added, "Any concerns NO good," she quickly responded.

!After school! "I am so existed about this trip. You know getting away from all the drama." Brook stared to pack her bags. "Tell me about it, Ben has not stopped crying all night." Sam added, rocking Ben bake to sleep. "i have to say I am going to miss my little Ben." "Yeah butt this lets u and Harrison to have a brake." "True," Sam said placing Ben brake in to the crib. "Girls the bus is going to be here for the true of the bout true, in five min." "OK Jane," the girls said. Thin coming down the stairs. When the bus came everyone sat beside the roommate.

At the bock the class took a true of the bout. "There is no way that there is enough safety bouts to hold all the passengers Sur." Lilly told the caption. "You're a smart little girl there, butt my ship is way to strong for any crack or brake." "Yes but Sur if a ship Rick were to happen?" "We would save all the woman and children then the 1st class men, and make my way down." The caption smiled at the students. "What one are we?" Brook asked impeaching. "Will young lady you will all be sailing 1st class." "No I um used the 1st class tickers for my personal needs, they will be sailing 2ed and 3rd" Mrs. Glass bark then added a giggle. "Not me my mom-mama Chary, bought me a 1st class" Marry Cherry said. "Will she did? That means she must have of bought EmoryDick one too." "Mrs. Glass. What do you think? Like do you think I m retarded." "Marry Chary you are retarded." The whole classes laugh and moved on. The ship was hog, with a loge ballroom sate of the art kitchen, kind size beds with TV and dresser for 2ed class, queen size bed and dresser for 3rd.

RING, RIING, "yo this is SD" Sugar Daddy's cell rang. It was Exsiccate was on the other end with terrible news for SD. "Hello SD". "What's up babe??" "Me mom had a wedding planed since me a kid, and knew I get married. Me vary sorry, me love SD." "What? You are engaged and you did not tell me? How? What?" SD started to cry. "SD off the phone!" Mrs. Glass took the cell and though it over the deck.

After the tore every one was so happy to be leaving but SD and Lilly. That night Lilly, decided that the trip was not for her, and she gave the ticked to Harrison and Sam so Ben could go.

On April 9th the gang was off to the ship. Every meat at the loge café, two blocks from the bout. SD was so late he looked offal "umm. I do not feel up to going I would like to say good bye." SD walk out of the café and though the ticket in the trash. "Ok Class we have new roommate I jess. Umm.. Let's see… Sam and Harrison with Ben." Marry Chary and EmoryDick, and Brook with Carmon, Josh and tuna, Nicole and me." Mrs. Glass handed out the tickets. "Ok get in lane and shut up. Mrs. Nicole...Devil up here." "err Can't I get EmoryDick ticket Marry Chary?" "No mama chary resaved the room." "Nice try up here," Mrs. Glass dragged her up next to her.

They made an entice, on the red caret. When they entire the ship the lead over the edge and waved to the citizens. The band played and the bout was off. "Bye-bye gana" Ben said, waving good bye to Jane.

After the ship was off the bock everyone went to their rooms. A beautiful vow was out most of the 2ed classrooms. At Lunch the gang sat to ether. Expect for Marry Chary and EmoryDick. They were in the 1st class ballroom. "So Mary Chary what is the proper place to sit?"" "Over there far from me." "Will I am sorry Mrs. Bossy" EmoryDick was insulted and sat near a bunch of rich people.

Back at the gangs table everyone was having a good time. Josh for got his wallet at his room, on his way there he say a red haired girl running out on the deck in a panic, but Josh paid no attention to the beautiful girl. At his room his window was over looking the bow, the same as Sam's and Harrison. He saw the girl about the jump. He ran out of his room leaving the door open and to the bow were the girl was about to jump. He had no time to notice the Nicole was following him. After he past her she saw the door open and entered his room locking the door behind her.

Nicole started to go thou his dross, when she spotted him with the girl. She had a river of jealousy run thou her spin to her mind and charged out the room to the bow just to see him helping her off the railing. The jealousy came, bake and she ran and sprints towards the girl, just as she was on the 1st bar and pushes her off the bout. "Ah!" rose screamed she fell to here death. In a Second she was ran over by the bout and chopped up by the cupler! "NO!" "I am so sorry josh I tried to help you but the wind came and I could not stop" "You jerk! That was my cousin." "I am sorry Josh" a guilty feeling came and Nicole started to wiper. Josh was in tears and Nicole tried to convert him and he pushed here off the bout! A cop saw him and right way arrested him and took his in the low dungeon.

Chapter 2

Will an other leave?

At the table no one was censured of how long it was taking Josh to get bake. "Is this Mrs. Glass's class from LA?" "Will yes it is officer. What did theses rotten kids do know?" the cop explained everything about josh seeing his cousin and Nicole pushing her off the bout and, Josh pushing her off. "And know Josh is in jail for murder." "Oh my" Brook was shocked. "Are you shore?" Harrison could not believe what he was hearing. The only thing what was going thou there mind was what a Witch, a jealous witch. There was a silent monument, and then it was broken by Ben cry for more food.

After lunch the gang went to the deck and enjoyed the scenery. "I love the vow," Brook said walking on beside the railing. "It is just so relaxing" Carmon walked to a bench and sat down. "It is so beautiful," Sam sat next to Carmon. "Bird mommy bird" "that's right Ben, good job." She placed him beside her and the boys brought coffee. "Thanks," the girls said taking the drinks. Harrison picked up Ben and they walked on Brook decided to go to the pool. All the others kept on waking.

Tuna was picking her nose when a big wind went bye, The winds blow everyone everywhere. Harrison and Josh opined the doors and the gang went in. tuna was out of control there was no way she would get in the bout she was drifting to the edge. "NOOOOOOO" EmeryDick ran to her polling her in but Emery's poor small mussels were to weak to pool her in the both fallen over the side! Luckily a guard was there to save them.

Chapter 3

Anger

The next day, Mrs. Glass called an emergency meeting. "Ok we seem to be having A trouble staying on the bout. I know that it has not been easy for you, but better for me. I think we most go and use the buddy system." The class had a lot to say about this, no one was happy. "Stick with your roommate and do not die."

After the meeting there was a wonderful breakfast made, but no one was hungry. They went to see Josh in jail while Mrs. Glass was pigging out on the pancakes. "Oh my josh re you ok you look offal there Joshie" Marry Chary said to the guy in the stall. "That's not him." Carmon said to Chary, "this is". The man Marry thought was Josh was a 52-year-old man with dirty hair.

An Hour latter and the gang was out of the cell, and wondering around. When the sun came, out the girls sun tan while the boys were in the games room, playing pool with Ben asleep. No one lessened to their teachers rule. When it was time for dinner the girls were tanned and the boys were tried. Ben could not eat he was teething. The class had a wonderful dinner. Every one was so full.

Harrison and Ben went to the room for a movie. Sam and the girls went to see Josh. Emory Dick and Mrs. Glass got ready for the dance. "No", Ben did not want to watch Bob the Builder. "Come on Ben pick a movie son." Harrison picked up Ben and got him change in a tuxedo. Harrison got a ball dress for Sam ready, and put on a black suit. In a couple of minutes Sam got back. "That toke you long." Harrison kissed Sam. "Yeah will the girls and I went to the spa for an hour," Sam said as she hugged him. "Oh will your son dose not like movies." "Are son," Sam corrected him. "And he dose. Just not Bob the builder and Lord of the Rings." Sam got dressed and her dress looks lovely on her. Her brown hair looks perfectly on with it.

"Welcome," the man opened the door the dance. "No young one's." The man said to Sam Ben and Harrison. "I'll go Hun," Harrison told Sam. "No it is ok I am tired". Sam took Ben down to the room and change Ben in the PJ. She stayed in the gown though. When the dance was almost over Tuna came to the room. "Hi Tuna," Sam said cleaning up her room. "How is thee party?" "Great Emory and I Kissed," "Wow!" Sam was surprise 'why was she here' "So why are you her?" Sam spoke her mind. "Will Mr. Dick went too bed. I was wandering if you wanted me too look after the little guy, and you could go the dance." Tuna offered. "That would be lovely. Thank you" "no probe,"

Tuna picked up Ben and went to change his dipper on the other side of the room. Sam bent down to get her prose when she saw the un-imaginable…the thing that would end…the event that would end the new sister's friendship. THE KISS! Sam grows with anger. It was like a river that grow faster and faster. 'I'll kill her, I'll kill her and Barrie her to the Rave' Sam plotted agents her sister, Brook. Sam ran out the door! Tuna was confused, but keep it to her self.

Chapter 4

When she got to the deck it started to rain. Sam waked up to Brook and Harrison. They were still standing were the kiss toke place. "How could Brook?" Sam started to cry. "Sam I am so sorry it um…" Brook stood still in her words. "Cat's got your tug?" Sam said in a mood. "Sam look I love to kiss meant nothing. I love you" Harrison tried to explain. He tried to explain that Brook kissed him, that he loves her not Brook, he chose her not Brook. "What" Brook funds her tug. She was mad she had thought that the kiss meant something. "I really wished you had thought of this before." Sam gave the engagement ring at her ex fiancé and stormed away.

"Wow she is dormice," Brook said Dunkley. To bad for Brook that Harrison is not drunk, and is completely sober.

Harrison ran after Sam, "What Sam let me explain." Harrison bagged, grabbing her hand. "What, what are you going to say? That is was a mistake that you wished you picked her at the café the night of the prom? What, because I have a son to take care of." She was in tiers. "No i am not going to say that." Harrison said looking at her. Sam began to walk away.

"I was going to say that I love you, are son and are life. That you are the only one for me, you complete me…you complete me Sam. Since I was 4 and saw you face, your eyes, and that smile. Oh that smile hocked me, but what garbed me was the way you do not care what other people think of you. The things that you tell everyone, you are you're on person, just by smiling, Sam. I love you! I love you so much. The only thing that scares me is the thought of you no being beside me when I wake up." he was crying now but not as much as Sam was before. "But that Kiss?" Sam had no idea what she meant to him, "that Kiss meant nothing, when she kissed me I did not push away because if I did I knew it meant leaving my high school years and moving on. But when I did I was a man, I was your man." Harrison said explaining that he meant it when he said I love you. "Come here," Sam said polling him in for a hug. Harrison kissed her and gave her ring back saying I love you, you not Brook.

Brook saw this and got mad. She considered braking it up but her drunken lags collapsed.

Chapter 5

The Ice Berg

The next day, tuna felt sick. She had a fever and the flue. Harrison slept in so Sam toke Ben to the cafeteria. There they meat a nice man named James. Sam looked first class, with her hair and black dress. The nice Man was 1st class. They got along vary well. After they had breakfast, James started to grow vary fond of his new friends. They went for a walk and caught up with James's mom.

"Will hello their Sam u must be getting close to my Son. Are you a signal mom?" James's mother Tea, "moms please." James was embarrassed or at less act like it. They walked on and ended up spending the whole morning with ether.

Meanwhile Harrison was looking for Sam and their son. It took him a will but he finally found them, with JAMES! He began to get worried, 'would she could she' the thought in his head. 'No she loves me she wouldn't. Would she?' Harrison got frustrated thinking about it. So he just walked up.

"Good morning Sam," Harrison kissed Sam to see if she would pull away. After they kissed Sam introduced James and Harrison. James was not happy about this. He had begun too like-like Sam.

James comes from a rich family. What he wants, he always gets. To bad for James, Sam is with Harrison…for now. They hanged out with etcher tell 4pm. Sam thought that everything was going ok, but Harrison was fighting hard to keep his Girl. While, James was forcing her to fall for his charm.

The boys got in a violent fight, when Sam and Ben were playing with the seagulls. Soon Carmon came to the deck and was shocked with the sight of Harrison fighting.

"Hay um… Sam who is the guy that Harrison is fighting." It toned out that Sam had no idea about the fight, and when the knows got to her, she was shocked. Sam got mad, ferries, angry. Sam broke up the fight as soon as she could.

Sam and Ben spent the rest of the day with James. "I am so sorry… Harrison can make me so mad!" Sam was so angry. "No worries, you dissever more than that. Harrison is just a loser. Maybe you should stay the rest of the week at my room?" James offered, "I guess so … thanks." Sam smiled at the man and they went to his room.

There at James room, he got vary countable. So when Ben was a sleep he made his move on Sam. "NO" Sam polled away. James was ferrous and slapped her so hard Ben wok up. "I am sorry Sam…" James had never bin rejected before.

Meanwhile Tuna felt bettor, so EmoryDick and her went for a stroll. Now the weather was colder but a beautiful ocean made the coldness disaster. There was nothing in the water. You could see for mails where they stand. "My dear lets see the bow," he tried to sound 1st class. They mayed, out not noticing the object in the ocean.

Soon the object came clear and EmoryDick open his eyes, there in the water was an iceberg!

Chapter 6

What will come of this trip?

Luckily a lookout man heard the scream and rung the "danger bell!" He called the captain, and the Eagan Crew.

They decided not to tell the guest. No one new why, only the captain. In one hour they got all the guest in life jackets. They got the 1st class dinner band to play. The band wondered if they would get saved too. Nun of the people would tell them. They secretly had no intention of saving them. So the boats started to lower too loud, all 11 boat would soon to be in the water.

"Only women and children, men latter." The Staff tried to instruct the people. Meanwhile Sam was looking for Harrison, with Ben in her arms. She was scared, but she wound not go on a boat until she found him.

"Harrison?? Were is he? Carmon please tell me you know." Sam bagged her best friend. "I saw him with Josh…where are you going?" Sam did not answer, she had to fund him. She ran and ran, there the other side water started to rush. She Screamed! Harrison heard the yell; right away he knew it was his to be wife.

He turned the corner grabbed her arm and ran. They ran to the stairs. The charged up them and mad it, then up to the other floor turned the corner. And the other, up more stairs until they were on the boats deck. There on the deck the men got mad there were not getting on boat.

Soon latter Sam almost gave up getting on a boat. Then Carmon told her to fallow her. They ran, Sam still had Ben in her arms. Harrison also followed, they boat stated to snick, going on an angel. Carmon lead them to the other side of the deck, were the last three lifeboats were. It was sad for Sam to say good bye to Harrison. She new there was only a two preset that she will see him again.

"Bye," Sam said crying. Harrison kissed his son before he was past on the boat. "I can't go," Sam finally said. Right thin James came, to say something. He also over heard Sam's words, "Don't worry I got a boat to take all the men." "Really?" "Of cross Sam… so go," Sam got on the boat. "Finally ma," the driver is tired of whiting.

"Is there really a boat coming?" Harrison said waving good bye to his family. "Of course not, will at lest for you." James thought he could finally get the girl. In the life boat there was room. Ben sat on Carmon lap. Sam stared at the men. When she heard James plan, she JUMP!

She stood and flow to the balcony on the 4th floor. Her jump was weak; men who were running around saw her and four help her in the boat. Harrison ran to Sam, hugged her, kissed her, on the check while huggie. "You are so stupid your stupid Sam." He cried but did not let go of the hug. "You are stupid but I love you." Now Sam was crying the four men were gone now.

"Come on Sam!" Harrison took his beloveds hand and took her up the stair well. At the deck they kissed not knowing if they would be together again. The SLIPED. It had started to crack in the middle. Both sides went down slowly. "Hold my hand Sam do not let go you got it." They went with the rush up to the top. There was pouching, shoving, screaming, Sam clutched harder. Some one polled Sam, so Sam grabbed Harrison's hand harder. The person dragged Sam, and flung her. The slant the boat was on was slowly getting stepper. When she was flung the slant mad it hard to ketch her balanced. She slips right don to the water. The only thing going to her mind was 'I love my love and God save my son'. She said this right until she hit the water. She past a persist and the Father said God Bless, and climbed up. Right there she new she had to be with Harrison; she got her stanth and grabbed a railing. She climbed up, trying to get her balance. It happened fast, and she reached for the next one, and the other, until she could run.

"Sam, Sam, was are you?" Harrison yelled but got no Sind of her near. "SAM" Harrison cried out, before he thought that Sam could be gone. It frightened him, he was scared. The life of them id over he taught than a surprise came. A persist came passed him and said Good Bless. Than Brooke past him and said "Harrison Sam's gone… she fell, help me!" "What?" how haw he was confused.

"Harrison, Harrison," Sam cried. He heard him and asks Brooke if she was shore. "I think so…" and Brooke ran away. "Thank Gosh you are here, I love Harrison." Sam leapt into his arms. "I Love you too Hun now let's go!" he polled her to the top. He waited, Sam still holding on to him. "What are we going to do?" Sam asked, but he did not answer. People were jumping off. So Sam went on the railing to jump. "are you stupid? They are all going to die, do not jump yet." "Ok I won't, but when?" Sam asked looking at everyone else. "Climb up now but NO JUMPING!" Harrison ordered, helping her up. When he got up they saw EmoryDick jump. "NO Emory NO," it was too late. A few second latter the boat slept and hit Emory. It was bloody and gooey. In a distance they could the boat with Carmon and Ben. Also a boat with someone who looks like Mrs. Glass.

**"Ok Sam when is say go I need you to hold you breath with all your might and kick to the top, to the service ok?" "OK I love you." "I love you too," the boat started to slip all at once. "Ready, and GO," he said the orders as if it was a race. Secretly Brooke heard the plan and copped**. **She did what she over heard, hold and kicked. She felt Sam and angry came too her. Kicked hard and Brock Sam's nose. A sworn of blood came out of the left nostril. Sam tried to go to the top, she reached out and grabbed Brooke for support. Brooke was not in a helpful mood and snapped her arm. Bobbles came from Sam moth. They meant a scream, a scream of help that was ignored. Ignored from her sister, most of this was going throe Brookes head. Sam was getting wrecker, losing breath. Brooke thought about the good times with Sam, and decided to help her. She gripped booty and swam to the top. It was a struggle to get there. She lift her hand what had the booty on the other end. **

**It was not Sam but Marry Carry. The searched for a peace of the boat, that broke off. The peace was a door, when they got on Brooke asked "why aren't you on the boat?" so Marry Cherry answered, "will as a first class passenger as my self, I have a sound proof room. A wonderful room really. Any ways when I finally hared, I ran start to the deck! Not looking back, and when I got there. Only two boats remand. So I pushed thought and got to the front walked right on, and broke a nail. I was ferruse, any ways the driver said that they want to save all the children, so I have to what. So I go my mama, Cherry-Cherry bought a first class ticked for her wonderful dotter me. And she will hare about this if I do not get on that boat. And do you now what the man said? He said what's she going to do about it? So I politely got off that boat, and heard that the other boat was doing the same thing. So I get a kid I found on the corner and get on that boat. Just before they lower the boat the kids asked me who I was. They kicked me off the boat and know I am here. " "Wow, that is offal."**

**In the distance Harrison was on a peace of wood and spotted Sam. "Sam, Sam is that you?" he tried to yell but the coldness was to maid him weak. With the blood around her Harrison cried. On the door peace Brooke was also getting weak. Marry Cherry could hear the cry a bit. So she asks her best friend what happened to Sam? "That's a loge story. Right now I have not energy to explain." Brooke was not in the mood. Harrison cried out Sam's name again, though he saw all the blood. "It's Harrison Brook it's Joe." Marry Cherry said, noggin her. Brook gerund, she was getting weaker.**

**"Keep moving…lets kick to Harrison brook, let's go!" Marry Cherry kicked harder and harder when the priest said God Bless the young dead body with you. Marry Cherry look at Brooke, shied and ash father Jack to look after her until we get save. And that she see's a man alive she knows. "Screw that if their, is life I'm coming." The persist did not seam vary polite, but she did not care. They pushed brook on I small peace of wood and set sail to Harrison.**


End file.
